Patrick Star (The SpongeBob Musical)
Patrick Star is a character in the two and a half hour Broadway stage musical show "The SpongeBob Musical", a very brightly colorful, whimsical, creative, and bubbly musical delight that captures the spirit of the 11-minute episodes of the SpongeBob cartoon without literally recreating it, and is reimagined for the theatre as an all new and original humanized and universal story in a sound effect–heavy live-action cartoon world with well thought out costume designs that add more depth to the human representations of the beloved characters, and a score made up of catchy infectious original song singles that dabble in a variety of musical genres, including hip-hop, emo, gospel, and a sea shanty, which were written by popular artists, who are an array of different songwriters with top music talent – including Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, Cyndi Lauper, Panic! At The Disco, John Legend, TI, They Might Be Giants, Rage Against The Machine, Sara Bareilles, David Bowie, Brian Eno, The Flaming Lips, The Dirty Projectors, Plain White T’s, Yolanda Adams, Jonathan Coulton, and Alex Ebert of Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. About him In the musical, Patrick is portrayed by actor Danny Skinner as a human in casual clothing with a really creative silhouette as a nod to the original species of his anthro 2D animated cartoon starfish counterpart. He wears an outfit that simply pays homage to the character's look, which consists of a pink pompadour wig that represents his pointy starfish head to indicate that he's portraying Patrick, and wears a pink Hawaiian shirt, a pink Baja hoodie, and green shorts, instead of decking himself out in a cheap knock-off big foam shape mascot-esque character costume body suit with a big full head mask. This version of Patrick does not imitate Bill Fagerbakke's voice and is not a carbon copy of his original cartoon counterpart, who is a one-dimensional comic relief surfer hippie character, who is a jerk and walks around half naked ALL the time, but uses the DNA of the cartoon character to bring his own realistic live-action and fully-fleshed human version of the character to life. Although, he is still a simple-minded and charming starfish, he has some anthropomorphism and appears more human with some adjustments, because he may be dumb and lazy on the outside, but on the inside, he just wants someone to listen to what he has to say for once, and this issue stems from the others treating him like an idiot. Patrick is an awesome stoner dude, who has adorable cluelessness, is brutally self-aware, shows insecurity, and is the most innocent character given his ignorance, which strangely makes him pure, including the right amount of dim-witted amiability, as he is kind of a dumb guy, who is just smart in a different way, realizes when he does wrong and tries to right these wrongs. In the gospel-tinged number "Super Sea Star Savior", Patrick backs out of SpongeBob's plan and basks in self-glory after he finds himself appointed the leader of a religiously fanatic cult of sardines who worship his every word believing him to be the savior from the volcano, as they found wisdom in Patrick's thoughts at the town meeting. He later grows a backbone and learns to be assertive after he leaves the sardine cult because he finds life as a guru unexciting. These traits show Patrick as a much more three-dimensional and likeable character, because he shows actual concern and human qualities, which is different from the cartoon. As a result of this, the producers had to capture what was human and identifiable among him, and think about how he could move and look like the iconic character we recognize, and this is the reason why the familiar starfish looks distinctly more human and retains his human features. The gallery of pictures Patrick Star concept art.png Patrick character description 2.png Patrick character description.png Trivia Danny Skinner emulates Patrick's deep speaking voice, but his natural singing voice is much higher with a prominent southern twang, and this is because Danny is actually from Dallas, Texas, so that's his natural accent that he probably couldn't hide. The live-action human version of Patrick does not have the exact same personality as the dopey, brainless, and most stupid starfish with about as much intelligence as his home-sweet home, who couldn't tell his hand from his foot, and is just oblivious to anything.Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pink characters